Dance with Me
by firelightz
Summary: He began his destiny to young, she grew up to quickly, but they were always there for each other hpsm
1. Chapter 1

This is my first crossover fic, so please be nice. I don't own either Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Reviews are helpful and encouraged. Enjoy!

What a hot, humid day it was. Harry couldn't understand why his relatives decided to make him do the hardest jobs on the worst days. It was like they went out of their way to figure out ways to punish him for simply being born. It's not like he had a whole lot of choice in the matter, or the fact that his parents were not around to care for him, leaving him in the care of these "lovely" relatives.

Harry had come to live with the Dursley's year ago when he was just a baby because his own parents had somehow died. He was told that there had been some car accident but any time he tried to get more information he was just pushed off. It seemed that his aunt and uncle wanted to pretend that they never existed at all. Maybe they were really still alive and something was keeping them from saving him. Maybe the Dursley's had stolen him because they wanted a live in servant who couldn't leave. He would never know, only dream.

"Daydreaming again Harry?"

Harry's head snapped up and saw a young girl with long golden blonde hair leaning out the window next door. "Hi Mina."

Mina, who knew how the Dursley's treated Harry was upset that he was working out in a day like today. "Why in the world are you out playing with a rake on a day like today? I swear it's hot enough to melt rubber! Want to come in for some lemonade?"

Harry looked longingly at Mina, but shook his head no and picked back up his rake. "Mina, you know what will happen if I don't finish this before sundown."

Harry loved Mina. She was the one person who treated him as though he mattered. Because of her, her parents would say hi to him. She would give him small gifts that he could easily hide, and care if he was raking out in excruciating heat. She wore her heart on her sleeve and Harry wondered if one day that wouldn't cause her more pain that it was worth. It was easier in the long run to not care. Caring got you in trouble, broke your heart, and left you empty.

"Harry, if you don't come in out of the heat it's not going to matter either way what they do to you, you will be fried to a crisp!" shouted Mina. She was annoyed that her friend, who would rarely even acknowledge that they were friends, would continue to just do everything that those horrible people wanted him to do. She had learned in school that slave labor had been outlawed but she was sure someone had forgotten to tell the Dursley's.

"Don't worry about me Mina, I'll be fine. Talk to you later." And with that Harry turned his back on his only friend and went back to his chores, hoping to be done soon so he could escape back under the stairs where it was cool.

And so it continued. Mina would do everything that she could to help her skinny black-haired neighbor and he would continue to push her off. She didn't know what was more frustrating, watching how Harry was treated or how Harry just took the treatment without a word either way. Sometimes she wished that she could be a superhero like Wonder Woman or Supergirl and take Harry away from those people and allow him to have a happy home. She might only be 10 but she knew that no one deserved that kind of a home. Especially because of the love she received from her mom and dad.

As the school year came, Mina knew she would be sent off to private schooling again. Her parents didn't seem to like the local elementary school and so found one of the most prestigious schools. This meant she would leave Harry alone again. Hopefully this year something good would happen and someone would become friends with him so that it wasn't always him against Dudley. Little did Mina know, but this year would be a changing point in both her and Harry's lives, and it all started with a talking white cat and a letter addressed to him with no return address.


	2. Back to the beginning

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I hope that this chapter will live up to your expectations. This chapter and the next one will be setting the stage for what will happen. I know that I've been slow in updating, life is craziest when I want it to slow down for just a bit. Please enjoy and I love hearing your thoughts, both good and bad, so please review.

It was amazing how things seem so different when you were a foot taller. The houses that all had seemed so large and majestic when she was younger somehow seemed ordinary, each following the others pattern, nothing to differentiate them from the other. But she knew that each of those houses held a story from her childhood. There was the house with the old lady who had so many cats, and treated them as children. There was the house that Mandi lived in years ago; so many memories crowding Mina's mind.

Mina had decided a few weeks ago that she had to get away. Her best friend Usagi was so wrapped up in her future husband, and the other senshi were working hard to regain their lives and their ambitions. Lita was busy trying to get into culinary school so that she would have even more skills to run her own restaurant which had always been her lifelong dream. Ami was busy studying every second so that she could get into the exchange program with one of the most prestigious universities for pediatricians. Ami had always wanted to follow her mothers foot steps but wanted to specialize in saving the children as they would be the ones to continue to shape the future they had so recently saved for a fourth time. Rei was making up time working and studying with her grandfather to run the temple. As much as Rei liked to complain she was never more at peace than when she was working in the temple. That left her alone to figure out what her dream would be now. She knew that one day she would be famous, if their glimpse into the future was correct, so the need to be an idol now did not hold the fascination it had when she was younger. As she watched her friends, Usa especially, she just wanted a family to come home to, to love and watch blossom. In the end, Mina figured the best way to figure out her future would be to visit her past.

Soon she came to her home. Of course it was lived in by another family. Just as she was walking by she saw a young boy run out the door, followed quickly by his flustered mother yelling "Daniel, slow down hun, the toy store will still be open when we get there!" which made Mina smile, wishing for the innocence of the boy who's only trouble was how many toys he could talk his mom into buying for him.

She looked over at the Dursley home. It was still as impeccable as ever, but now it was being kept up by a team of hired people instead of one scraggly boy. Mina had never been as happy as when she received a letter from Harry telling her that he got a scholarship to a school out of town that would let him stay there for 9 months of the year for free. She could hear the happiness and shock in the letter. In all the years and the stories since than, that was one of her favorite moments for her lifelong friend.

Mina smiled as those good memories from the last years filled her head. She was never quite sure how she received her letters from Harry. For the first few years she did not receive much mail at all, then in later years it seemed that they would speed up in getting to her. The oddest thing was that they were delivered by a snowy white owl. In one of Harry's letters he explained that one of the projects at school was to train an owl instead of a carrier pigeon for easier travel. She wasn't quite sure why it was easier than mail, but since she never had to worry about postage she was ok with it. The major problem was that she would have to have a letter ready whenever the white owl appeared, instead of responding to what was written in the incoming letter. Eventually they got in a pattern and their friendship grew over the years, with her explaining some of her frustrations in very vague terms and his telling of triumphs as well as problems. She treasured every letter, looking forward to them with an anticipation that she would rather not explain.

Just as she was going to turn around and begin to head back to her hotel, the door opened and there in the doorway stood a tall, lanky black haired attractive young man with a lighting scar on his forehead. Mina was momentarily scared that she has simply imagined him into being, but then he turned to see her and stopped in his tracks. "Mina," he whispered.


End file.
